The Letters
by TheBoredAuthor
Summary: My first fanfiction. Kaname and Sousuke are now dating, and living together, and everything's just peachy...That is, until Sousuke finds something he's not supposed to.


"He found them." Kaname Chidori gripped the phone in her hands tightly, almost threatening to crush it. Her voice was hushed, her bright eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

"The letters?!" the voice on the other end was the exact opposite. Loud and shrill, Kyouko Tokiwa had never been all that subtle. Perhaps that's what made her and Kaname such best friends, privy to such secret conversations as this.

"Keep your voice down!" Kaname hissed over the phone, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Yes, he found the letters. I thought I had locked them away well enough, but I guess that dope managed to come across them anyway."

"Well that can't be good. Say, what was in those letters anyway? You never really told me." Kyouko replied, voice quieter, (At least for her,) and more tentative.

"W-Well….They're all just…Things I wrote to him, whenever he went away to go fight in some battle or go on some big mission. I never really meant for him to actually SEE them, though. They were just a sort of stress reliever!" Kaname replied defensively, voice significantly quieter. She ran a hand through her raven-black hair, the dim light of a nearby desk lamp giving it a faux-blue look. She gripped the silver flip-phone tighter, waiting for her best friend's response as she paced the floor of her apartment bedroom. In the other room, she knew, Sousuke was sitting on the couch, intently reading the letter's he had found in a shoe box on the closet floor. How he had found them, Kaname had no idea.

_It shouldn't really surprise me. _Kaname mused. _Sousuke Sagara has always had a way of finding things._

"Well, I don't really think there's anything you can do, honestly." Kyouko's voice startled Kaname out of her thoughts. "Anyway, I have to go; Shinji and a few friends are coming over for movie night. It's a shame you and Sagara couldn't make it."

"I guess you're right." Kaname said, her voice a bit flatter than usual. "Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow." She flipped the phone closed and placed it on the desk. Taking a deep breath, she opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room.

Sousuke was, as Kaname expected, sitting on the couch, intently focusing on the pile of papers laying on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't even notice Kaname walking in. Sheepishly, she walked over to him, and as nonchalantly as possible, took a seat next to him on the couch, taking the laptop off of the coffee table and opening it.

Sousuke's tumblr page was open already. She had made it for him as a joke a month earlier, after he had questioned the purpose of her having one. He had grown to like it in the time since, though, and often went on it. Shaking her head, she closed out of it, heading to her school's web page, and checking to see if she had any assignments to work on. She was the class representative after all, and she needed to keep up with her assignments if she expected to graduate in a few months.

"Kaname…These letters," Sousuke's voice was clipped and formal, as usual. Chills rocketed up Kaname's spine, and she felt her face redden. She closed the laptop slowly and deliberately, dreading the next moment.

"Oh uh, yeah, about those…" She started timidly, but was cut off.

"Kaname, this is…I didn't know you felt this way." Sousuke's eyes moved downwards, and Kaname moved to brush his chestnut hair from his eyes, tilting his chin back up to look at her.

"Sousuke. Don't take it to seriously. It's just stuff I wrote to vent, when you'd leave to go on missions. That's all."

"No. That's not all. I never stopped to consider what you might be going through every time I left. That you might be sitting here, worrying whether I'll ever even return." Sousuke's face was blank, and with one finger, she traced the cross-shaped scar lining his cheek affectionately.

She sighed, shaking her head. _He may be an idiot, _she thought, _but at least he's my idiot._ "Of course I get worried when you leave. I get worried because I don't want you to get hurt, or sick, or….worse. But I also know that you loved working with Mithril, and I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. So don't worry about it. It's all over with now, anyway. Okay?"

A slight smile twitched onto Sousuke's face. "Affirmitive. But Kaname, you're wrong about getting in my way. The truth of the matter is, I'd much rather have stayed here with you than have gone on any sort of mission."

Then, kissing the stunned Kaname lightly, he got up and walked into the other room.

Kaname grinned despite herself. _He can be so sweet sometimes. _Then, not a second later, came the call from the other room. "By the way, Kaname, next time, I would advise using a document program to write anything like that. Those letters were rife with spelling errors."

The grin on Kaname's face disappeared, replaced by a semi-angry glare. She shook her head, the blush leaving her face. _Yep, he's my idiot, for sure._


End file.
